powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Caydeb
Imp/5 dimensional imps and candidates for deletion. Imps are a type of demon, 5 dimensional imps are beings from the 5th dimension they aren't actually imps, they are called that because there impish ie tricksters and jokers and they mess around with reality for fun. The two powers are completely different. thats why it doesn't need to be deleted. Also read the history before making a candidates for deletion category, if either Gabriel or Kuopiofi edited it without deciding to delete the page then it doesn't need a candidates for deletion, besides they have senority as Admins and I believe they have final say(well the Founder has more of a say, but he disappeared a long time ago....)SageM (talk) 02:43, December 8, 2014 (UTC)SageM Warp Energy manipulation only exists in the Warhammer 40k universe, it doesn't exist in any other series, if thats not a specific power then what do you consider it? I am not trying to be rude or anything. Anyway sorry ^^;;SageM (talk) 03:21, December 8, 2014 (UTC)SageM just thought you should know. Oh yeah, just thought you should know your name is still on the list of Inactive admins even though your updating again.SageM (talk) 03:28, December 8, 2014 (UTC)SageM Also, I know you have been a part of this wiki longer, but I meant gabriel and kuopiofi had senority because they both have been continually editing and updating the website everyday and have more edits then all of the other admins on this site including yourself, so didn't mean any disrespect or anything. Hopefully that clarifies what I meant.SageM (talk) 03:38, December 8, 2014 (UTC)SageM Omnipathy: omni powers category removed why? I noticed you removed Omni powers category from Omnipathy page. Even though it counts as an omni power since it lets you read/control all minds at the same time. Since anything that allows you to control all of something or grants you all powers is considered an omni power. so i am wondering why you removed that category from it?SageM (talk) 04:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC)SageM Ability Organization I was wondering why is this considered a candidate for deletion? --CNBA3 (talk) 04:28, December 8, 2014 (UTC) "Looking" I'd like to point out that there's nothing "looking" about those powers, read the descriptions: every single one of them has variation of "have the traits and abilities of (being)", and first thing in Capabilities is "User with this ability either is or can transform into an (being)". Every Physiology/Mimicry has that line. Now, how exactly isn't ability to use powers or be of deities, mythical beings or spirits usable in fighting? You might also want to note that while Transcendent Physiology gives the most general facts about divine beings, African Deity Physiology and other Pantheon physiologies tells you what powers you'd be able to get by tapping into that pantheons deities. Please read what the powers actually do the next time you wonder about them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:11, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Notes If there's No Users, don't bother with Rare power. Check Constructs Creation for various powers that have Construct Category, defined as "Powers that create objects out of Energy and/or Matter", also remember to add both Create (from nothing) and Generation (more from something or transform into). Depending of the user, they can create their constructs from nothing or generate/shape them from existing energy/matter. All Mimicries/Physiologies have at the least potential to change what user looks like, thus Appearance Alteration --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:24, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Physiology/Mimicry Just woke up so I'm not on my best, so I just explain how they work on this site: Basically all physiologies/mimicries allow user to either a) mimic/borrow the powers/traits, for example Spiderman mimics spider without any outside changes or someone channeling a deity, or b) there's physical change where the user becomes the thing either completely or partially, for example Wolfsbane shifting physically between human/wolf. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, December 9, 2014 (UTC)